


Hair

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: The Adventures of GatBoss [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hair, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The Boss' hair is growing, and it's become a constant reminder of how long they've been out there.





	Hair

 The Boss' hair is growing, and it's become a constant reminder of how long they've been out there. When everything first went to shit, Aiden had her head shaved completely, only a light layer of stubble visible on her pale scalp, and it had only really grown a centimeter or so in time for Johnnys rescue.

* * *

 Kinzie knows how long it's been since Earth blew up, having written the date down on her hand that morning, but she's kept it to herself in uncharacteristic fear of how it could affect everyone on the ship. That doesn't change the fact, however, that Aidens hair has grown fairly long, sticking up naturally due to her thick hair. Its maybe three centimeters long, but the very thought of how much tine has had to pass for it to grow so long is almost sickening.

* * *

 She's thought about cutting it short again several times now, but changes her mind at the last second, every time. She should've done it ages ago, when it wouldn't have been noticeable - now, if she shaves it, everyone will know, and it won't change a thing. So she let's it grow, and, hey, the occasional hair pull during sex is always enough to bring her back down to... _The ship_.

* * *

 The boss' hair has grown long enough to fall in her face, if only a little bit. It's heavy enough to rest on her forehead, just above her unplucked eyebrow.  
  
 "My hair's gotten long," Aiden says one night, while she's looking in the mirror after having washed her face, a light sheen of water still on her cheeks.  
  
"It's cute," Johnny replies, walking in and leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He's not wearing his sunglasses, as they're about to head to bed, and it allows her to see past his smirk, and see that he _knows_ what her statement means.

* * *

 "Your hair's gotten long," Shaundi remarks one day, as the Boss passes, leaning on her elbow as she sits on the railings.  
  
And she's right, of course, it has gotten long -  annoyingly long, even. It lies on her face and runs down her neck, the straight, mousey tresses sticking up messily.  
  
"I know," She replies, tucking a strand behind her ear before continuing and walking away.

* * *

 Aidens hair is... _Long_ , now. It reaches halfway down her neck in a bob shape, the ends blunt after she cut it in a haphazard attempt to make it look even. It's long enough for her to put in a ponytail now, or to braid it, or for Shaundi to play with it, and Gat to pull on it (before smoothing it out and practically petting her). The length of it shows just how long they've been out there - a few months, maybe a year, but it's enough to worry the entire crew.

* * *

_The Boss' hair is growing, and it's a constant reminder of the day they failed humanity._

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically an angsty excuse to write my boss with long hair from now on lol


End file.
